In the agricultural domain, one of the critical problems faced by farmers is deciding the timing and optimum usage of pesticides to minimize loss due to damaging influence of pests. While addressing pest control, it is imperative that natural enemies are conserved. It is a challenge for farmers to firstly predict the severity of pests for a given period of time under particular agronomic and weather conditions. Secondly, accurately accounting for the presence of natural enemies is even more challenging. Although farmers are aware of integrated pest management being feasible by taking into consideration natural enemies, the above mentioned practical challenges hinder optimal pesticide application thus failing to utilize effectively the presence of natural enemies. The complex relationships between pests, natural enemies, weather conditions and agronomic factors pose a big challenge to farmers in controlling pest severity below the Economic Threshold Level (ETL). Furthermore, over-use of pesticides due to ignorance of the natural enemy population and/or incorrect estimation of severity of pests leads to damage of crops.